All That For A Trout
by SavingSanityOrLosingIt
Summary: Frey's been out and about lately and Leon decides to find out what is going on. Oneshot.


**A/N: Haha, this one was fun to write, and I hope you guys have fun reading it! Thanks again for all your support!**

Leon had his usual targets in Selphia. Kiel, much to Forte's dismay, was one of Leon's favorite choices. The fact that the boy seemed so easily influenced amused Leon, although it was a bit worrisome. Kiel wasn't Leon's only favorite, though. In fact, his very favorite person to tease happened to be the Selphia's own princess, Frey.

Frey _also _happened to be Leon's girlfriend. It only made it all the more fun to tease her.

Although they seemed inseparable—As Lin Fa and Xaoi Pai describe them—it was not odd for her too be too busy to come see him and vice versa. So the first day she didn't come to him, he didn't think much of it(Although he missed her by his side, and the faces she would make when he embarrassed her).

The second day she didn't come, he still didn't think too much of it. But now he was _curious, _and he kept an eye(and ear) out for her whereabouts. When he didn't hear anything about her, or see her running about the streets of Selphia, he deducted that she was probably on one of her simple mining runs or something of the like.

The third day she didn't show he was even more curious, but he didn't have the time to do any investigating because Arthur wanted him to take a look at a book he had found.

Sitting at Arthur's table, he had the book cracked open with his left hand. His right hand held a quill and he was scribbling down translations while the blonde across from him worked on his own things. There was an occasionally mutter or two, but they worked in their own busy silence.

After being there for a few hours, Leon happened to glance up towards Porcoline's side of the building and that's when he spotted the green pigtails. Her back was to him, but he could tell she was speaking with Dylas. He set his quill down and watched as the two talked, and started contempulating whether or not he should go talk to her. It _had _been a few days, and he missed watching the rosey red rise to her cheeks.

"How's the translation going?" Arthur's voice shook Leon from his thoughts, and almost scared him a little bit. For a second, he forgot he was there with how quiet he was in his reading. Arthur did not miss what Leon was looking at, however. "Frey was there quite late last night, also. I happened to see her before Porcoline closed down shop."

Leon felt a twang of jealousy purge through him. So she had time to come through here at a late hour but she had not been able to say a lick to him for the past few days? "The translation is alright. Some parts are easier to read than others, though." When Leon watch the pair in Porcoline's Kitchen now, his stare was icy.

Dylas didn't see it, however, as he lead Frey towards the kitchen and out of sight.

The next day, when Leon spotted Frey, she was exiting her farm from the northern exit. He had caught her eye and she smiled at him as he approached. "Leon," She greeted.

"Hey, You." He stepped into her bubble and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Frey's cheeks flushed and he saw them when he pulled away. "I missed seeing my cherry-cheeked girlfriend. What have you been up to?"

Frey smiled, "I've been gathering some materials a lot, and now I'm tired!" She laughed lightheartedly and stretched her arms above her head.

_You're not tired enough to miss out on visiting Dylas at night._ Leon's tail swished, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to accuse her of anything when he didn't even know for sure if it was Dylas she saw that night. "If you're sore, I could give you a massage in the hot baths, no one uses it when its late." He leaned in when he said this and Frey's cheeks twinged pink again.

"Leon! I'm sure Lin Fa would not appreciate it!" She frowned at him and Leon chuckled. "Well, I have a few things to do now so—" Frey started to turn but Leon stopped her.

"Are you sure you have to do them today?" Frey sighed when Leon's thumb brushed her cheek, "Or perhaps I could accompany you?"

"Leon…" Frey frowned, the gears turning in her brain. A moment later, she shook her head at him, and pulled away, "I'm sorry, but I have to go alone today. I promise I'll make up for it, though!"

"I'll hold you to that promise." Leon watched her go.

He was happy that she went to the airship instead of Porcoline's Kitchen.

Leon slept in late the next day and when he woke up it was almost lunchtime. When he left the hotel he was less worried about grabbing something to eat and more caught up on finding Frey. That is, if she hadn't of fled already.

He was determined that, today, she would spend time with him.

He made a round through the street's keeping his eyes peeled for the princess, before deciding to look for her in her room. When he entered it, he frowned, as it was seemingly void of all life. Just as he was about to turn and leave there was a noise from her workroom that caused him to freeze. "Frey?" He called, and he sauntered towards the doorway.

Before he could even set foot into her workroom though, his pig-tailed girlfriend bounded into the doorway, keeping him from going in there. "Leon!" She smiled at him, but she seemed fidgety. She was hiding something, he knew it.

"What have you been up to?" He tried glancing over her shoulder, but she grabbed his hands and turned them both around, pulling them away from her workroom. Leon didn't like the way she was acting. Whatever she was hiding from him, she was going to have to spill it, _today._

"Hmm, nothing," She smiled nervously again, "I thought you were going to work with Arthur today?"

"He told me last night that I didn't need to work today." Leon frowned, "We need to talk, You."

Frey's face dropped, and she plopped onto her bed, Leon following suit. "About what?"

Leon watched her face for a moment, deciding on his wording. "You've been gone a lot." He stated it simply, before suddenly winding his arms around her tightly, pulling her into his chest. Frey squeaked and blushed.

"You know, I might just have to hold you like this for awhile to make sure you don't disappear on me again." Frey looked up at him, and was about to say something when he cut her off, "How do you think Vishnal would react if he came to wake you up tomorrow and found us both in your room? Or maybe we could also—"

"Leon!" She cut him off before he could say anymore, and he chuckled at her.

"You are undeniably cute," He pressed a kiss to her brow, and held her still. "What have you been doing though?" Leon murmured after a few moments.

Sighing, Frey pulled away from him far enough so she could look at his face. "Alright," She said, defeated, "You got me." He brushed some hair out of her face and she fought the urge to bury herself into his chest once more. "I've been busting my butt trying to get all the right supplies and trying to learn how to make your favorite trout." Leon quirked a brow at her. "I wanted to surprise you, but I was having difficulty cooking so I practiced with Porco a bit and then I had no idea where to catch it so I had to ask Dylas and—" She looked at him, and pouted, "I felt so bad for leaving you in the dark but I wanted it to be perfect and special."

Leon stared at her with both eyebrows raised, before he smiled and shook his head. "_You _are perfect and special." He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her brow.

Frey giggled and smiled at him, "I caught one, though. I was just about to cook it when you came in, so I was hoping that maybe I could distract you a tad longer."

"I think I'm the one that's distracting you, now," Leon mused, and his stomach suddenly rumbled, reminding him that he didn't eat breakfast.

Frey giggled again and stood, making her way towards her workroom, "I think I should go make it now, then. And you can come with me this time."

Leon wouldn't argue with that.


End file.
